


Do You Really Think This is a Good Idea?

by wickedorin



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: AU, Androids, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedorin/pseuds/wickedorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a fill for a drabble request on AwaitingMassProduction: "Kotetsu gets it in his head that Barnaby and Argente should learn to ride bicycles.  Kurou is way too curious to stop him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Really Think This is a Good Idea?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bunch of idiots having fun.

“Kotesu, this is completely ridiculous!”  
  
“It is not! It’s an experience that everyone should have, so you’re having it!”  
  
“It’s not an experience that everyone wants! Or _needs_ , for that matter!” Barnaby complained. “I can ride a motorcycle just fine! I don’t need to learn to ride a damn bike!” Especially not a _pink_ bike that was so clearly Kaede’s.  
  
“They’re different enough!” The older Hero argued.  
  
“Old man, be reasonable for once in your life!”  
  
And through the arguing, Kurou stood off to the side with Argente beside him, the clone holding onto what looked like it had once been Kotetsu’s bicycle from the weathering alone. It was still _sturdy_ , relatively decently taken care of, but… old. “Vintage”, he’d said.  
  
Argente couldn’t really help the question, “Do you really think this is a good idea?”  
  
“I could not say.” The android answered carefully. “It seemed very important to Kotetsu, however. Do you dislike it?”  
  
He really had to take a minute to consider that. “No.” Argente finally answered. “Guess I’m just a little… nervous.”  
  
“I have never ridden a bicycle, either.” Kurou admitted. “Though I suppose my ability to balance immediately would allow for instant learning. I am not certain if my additional weight might be a problematic factor for the stability of the bicycle, however.”  
  
“Lucky.” The clone responded quietly.  
  
“It will be alright.” Kurou assured, being sincere. “I will be at your side to ensure that you do not injure yourself.”  
  
Taking a deep breath, the clone nodded. “Should we… should we try? While they’re fighting and all…”  
  
“If you would like. I will hold the bicycle for you.” It was an easy task for him to hold something steady and perfectly level, after all.  
  
Argente was still very tentative in the way he slowly threw his leg over the banana seat, sitting and then repositioning himself several times. Feeling as comfortable as he could in the moment, he then slowly grabbed for the handlebars. Lightly reaching for the handbrake, he squeezed it just slightly. “And this is… my brake, right?”  
  
“Correct.” Kurou answered. “Though I believe there is also a brake function should you pedal backwards. Whichever method is easiest for you.”  
  
“Yeah, okay.” The clone sounded as nervous as he felt. Feet shakily on the pedals, he requested, “Don’t let go yet.”  
  
“I will not.”  
  
“See there?” Kotetsu gestured wildly to the android and the clone. “They’re willing!”  
  
“Of course they’re willing! Kurou didn’t just joke about letting go when I wasn’t paying attention!”  
  
“You wouldn’t do that, would you?” Argente whispered.  
  
“I would not.” The android assured. “I will move behind you so that you can do the steering and peddling, however.”  
  
“Sure. Okay.” Still nervous, he was a little comforted by the way the android’s hands never fully left the bike even as he moved around it. “So.. should I start?’  
  
“Yes.” He hadn’t really intended to be the example, the Heroes just staring at him and the slow pace at which Argente peddled to get them to move.  
  
“Bunny, get on the bike and pretend like you’re having fun.” Kotetsu finally stated.  
  
“It’s pink.” The blond tried his last argument.  
  
“You like pink.” It was pointed out, honest annoyance sort of just fading away into genuine amusement at watching Kurou diligently keep his old bike upright. “And Kaede likes you, and you like Kaede, so get on the damn bike.”  
  
There was something in that amusement, and indeed in the sight of learning to ride a bike being demonstrated by two people who, by all rights, “should not naturally exist”, that caused the tension to fall out of Barnaby’s shoulders. Well… if _they_ were doing it… “Fine.” He sighed, not as annoyed as he sounded. Though… it _was_ a girl’s bike. The seat made that much clear.  
  
After the third extremely wide circle in the parking lot in which they were practicing, Argente was starting to get the hang of things. Or, well, sort of. “Kurou.”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Can you keep holding onto the bike… but run?”  
  
The android blinked at the question. “Yes. But that is not learning to ride a bike, Argente.”  
  
“Yeah, but… it’d be _fun_.” The clone reasoned.  
  
Kurou thought the request over. “You will hold on firmly with both hands?”  
  
That grin was positively child-like. “Absolutely.”  
  
The quiet, continued bickering between partners was stopped completely as they witnessed the sheer speed at which Kurou and Argente ran past them„ the clone letting out a childish sound that Kotetsu was pretty sure he hadn’t heard since _he_ was a kid, riding that same bike downhill. Even so, he had to complain, “That… that isn’t fair.”  
  
No, it wasn’t. In fact… Taking hold of the handlebars, Barnaby leaned forward. “Do it, old man.”  
  
The brunet blinked. “Eh?”  
  
“Let’s race them. Power up.”  
  
Kotetsu’s mouth fell open. It moved to speak, not quite working for a few seconds until he _laughed_. “You got it, Bunny. Hold on tight!”


End file.
